1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination door locks and latches and more particularly pertains to a new door lock and latch assembly for securely locking a door to prevent a person from using a tool to spread the door away from the door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination door locks and latches is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination door locks and latches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes inventions having deadbolt locks being mounted to doors and other inventions having latches for fences as such. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new door lock and latch assembly.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new door lock and latch assembly which has many of the advantages of the combination door locks and latches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new door lock and latch assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination door locks and latches, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a lock and latch support assembly being adapted to mount to a door and including a rotatable shaft; and also includes a deadbolt lock assembly being mounted to the rotatable shaft and being adapted to be disposed in the door; and further includes a latch assembly including a lever being mounted to the rotatable shaft and also including a catch being adapted to mount to a structure adjacent to the door. None of the prior art describes inventions having a combination latch assembly and deadbolt lock assembly to prevent unauthorized entry in building structures even with the deadbolt lock assembly being engaged.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the door lock and latch assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new door lock and latch assembly which has many of the advantages of the combination door locks and latches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new door lock and latch assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination door locks and latches, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new door lock and latch assembly for securely locking a door to prevent a person from using a tool to spread the door away from the door frame.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new door lock and latch assembly that fully protects one""s property by preventing the intruder from using a crowbar to spread the door away from the door frame thus removing the deadbolt from the door frame.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new door lock and latch assembly that is easy and convenient to use and can be implemented without having to do anything additional for locking and latching one""s door.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.